Things are not what they seem
by kbtjmandy
Summary: Things were going like they were supposed, the destiny that was planned, until the unthinkable happened. A new enemy arises, knowing about everyone. Can they overcome the obstacles? Rated T My first fanfic, so Read & Review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Smiles and Laughter

**Things are not what they seem**

Things were going like they were supposed, the destiny that was planned, until the unthinkable happened. A new enemy arises, knowing about everyone. Can they overcome the obstacles? Rated T My first fanfic, so Read & Review. Enjoy!

Usagi T./Serena/Sailor Moon- Darien Mask- Inner Senshi/ Inner Scouts- Outer Senshi/ Outer Scouts- Three Lights/ Sailor Starlights

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor moon, Senshi or any characters from the anime.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. After reading many fanfics I have decided to write my own. I am the process of editing the first two chapters, I don't how they are currently written. So read, review and most of all Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Smiles and Laughter

-Juuban High School-

Wow, today seemed like a long day, but the exciting part was getting my mark for social studies. After class I raced to get my mark. Skimming through the pages, I look at my paper and notice in big numbers 86%. Standing there I was so excited and quite proud of myself. I had never gotten an 86 before on a test. I was jumping up and down with pure excitement and happiness. I was finally getting better in school and to top it off, I hadn't gotten a detention today. I was excelling in school and I was going after my personal goal. Which was have be better in school. I set my expectations high as after all I was to be future Neo-Queen Serenity. Noticing that I was deep in thought I hadn't realized I was already at the arcade. Looking through the glass I see Andrew with a customer.

Hearing the bells chime at the arcade I could see Andrew, taking a customer's order. I smile and make my way to the counter by him.

"Hey Serena, what's new today?" says Andrew with his big smile and friendly attitude.

"Oh, you know, same old but I got a 86 for my social studies test and no detention today" I said with the biggest smile and showing Andrew the test.

"Wow, Sere, that's amazing. Consider this milkshake my treat to you for the mark. At this rate, college be next." Andrew says while leaning on the counter and winking. I just roll my eyes at him and laugh. After awhile we got into a good conversation talking about our friends and our relationships. I was glad to have Andy as a friend, well after my crush on him went away.

Hearing a *ahem*, me and Andrew look over our shoulders to see Darien trying to get our attention. Looking at him, he seemed to be a mess. His hair all ruffled and his clothes atrocious. He was wearing the green jacket and grey slacks that he had been wearing yesterday. To top it off he looked extremely tired. His eyes still were the bluest of blues there with some worry but it was bothersome to see him this way.

"Hey Serena, you look pretty happy" Darien says with a big smile, while taking a seat beside me

"Yeah, I passed my social studies with a 86,but you look really off today." I reply back while eyeing him up and down, checking for any injuries. Today, he looked really rough. I was concerned for him. I hadn't seen him look this off. Andrew just listened but went back to work after Darien smiled at him.

"Haha, yeah, long night of studying for my mid-term exam for class, no worries I just put it off till last minute. Did a lot of studying into the late hours but its all good now. That's great on your test. Keep up the work" he says, eyes gleaming, full of admiration and love. He leans over and places a kiss on my forehead, then casually holds my hand. Stroking the top of my hand while we continue our conversation about school and of course us. Andrew just watches on but after hearing Darien's excuse for his appearance, he went back to work.

Hearing oohing and kissing sounds, behind me and Darien, we stop talking and turn to see the girls. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls, I didn't even notice you guys com in" Darien says all cool and collected.

"Yeah, I got here awhile ago and decided to chit chat for abit till you guys came" Serena says to all four girls, while looking back at Darien with a huge smile.

"Hey, Serena, you look mighty happy today", says Lita with a huge smile, arms crossed her chest, waiting for a reply. She knew something was up just by looking at Serena.

"Ah, yes, I do have some news ", I say just smiling back at my friends.

It was Ami who caught my attention, she was hinting to sit at a table with them. Something told me it was important. Darien just smiles getting the hint that the girls wanted to talk to me alone.

"Serena, we were thinking on having a meeting this evening at the shrine. I found out some news" Ami says looking at her mini-computer, pressing all kinds of buttons, with a determined look.

"Oh, have you heard or suspected anything about a new enemy?" I asked clearly sensing something was wrong. We have not fought any enemies for a month now and it was worrying us all.

"Not a thing that should worry any of us but what I can't figure out is why you're so happy" she says with a huge smile and leaning forward on the table, waiting for my answer. The other girls all lean forward and anxiously wait for my answer.

"Well, you see I passed social studies with a 86 and have no detention today" I say, after seeing as to where this conversation will now lead. I look at them all just to see their shocked expressions but quickly changing to ones of pride. I was proud to get such a great mark and for once not have detention after school.

"Serena, that's amazing" Mina grabs my hands and is all smiles. The girls all smile and I feel super proud at that moment. I am finally making progress and to know I did this on my own without help.

"Way to go meatball head, I guess you can learn when you want to" Raye sticks out her tongue after her remark.

Lita just face palms, knowing an argument would from that remark. Noticing there was none but smiles. She looks up and hugs me.

"You keep that up, and you can get into a college right away after high school " Ami says, Glad to know her leader and best friend was improving.

*All Sweatdrop*

"I don't think I am quite ready for college but thanks Ami, it means a lot" I smile back at her.

"Well, Serena, it is great to hear you got such a good mark and to be here before any of us" Raye chides to her. She was quite proud of her meatball head on her progress. She sure doubted her at times but Serena would always find some way to surprise them one way or another.

After what seemed like a long discussion on my marks and of course, the obvious boy talk. We decided to meet up later at the shrine.

First chapter up, already have a couple more written but let me know what you think so far. I think for this edited chapter it is better. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Always Be Ready

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor moon, Senshi or any characters from the anime.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. After reading many fanfics I have decided to write my own. I do however want this to be a long fanfic and will try my best to updating. Read, review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter Two: Always be ready

Raye stood at the shrine, waiting for the others to arrive. She was pretty anxious on getting this meeting started. The last while she kept having visions of so much screams and blood. She couldn't figure out what that meant. The fire gave no assistance in clearing up the way those visions made her feel. All that she knew was that everyone needed to be ready and needed to train. She lost so much sleep lately since that vision and was just hoping that she could figure out what it meant. She had to figure it out more before mentioning to the others. Raye had to try and prevent it. So much screaming, she could feel there pain. What tore her up was she couldn't do anything but experience the same vision over and over.

-Meanwhile on the way to the shrine, Lita and Ami were discussing a certain person's birthday coming up-

"We should plan something for Mina, since next week is her birthday" Lita says, while thinking of all the foods to make.

"Yes, that would be splendid, am sure the others are thinking about that as well" Ami then starts thinking about the gift to her.

"Hey guys, whatcha gossiping about?" Mina eyes the girls waiting for an answer. She hadn't notice the girls were discussing something but knew she caught them off guard.

"Haha, just that things seem so calm and relaxed lately" Lita lies and nervously glances at Ami for confirmation.

"Yes, it does seem odd that there is nothing after defeating Galaxia. We have always had some sort of enemy and this long break makes me kinda nervous" Ami starts pondering about the many reasons why there aren't enemies. She had been on her mini computer doing scans of the city and found nothing to worry about.

"Well it just means more time to be us and come on girls, we can take on whatever comes our way" Mina looks at the two other girls with confidence. She know that she was right. It did bother her abit to on how it was so peaceful but for now she wanted to enjoy being a teenager.

"Yeah guys, we can always go to the mall and shop, besides there a lot of cute guys there" Lita looks at the two with so much excitement. She was glad to not worry but hey that also means for time to gawk at guys and gossip with her friends.

"Oh, I don't know about the guys but it does help with no enemies. I am now 10 chapter ahead in class and I have more time to be in the library" Ami quickly says after Lita mentions the cute guys remark.

-Meanwhile, back at the shrine-

"Hey Raye, you look like you're in deep thought" Serena asks with concern. She had been watching Raye for a few minutes before saying anything. Waiting to see if Raye noticed and she didn't.

All shocked and caught off guard about not noticing Serena or the fact that she was the first one to come out of everyone. "Well, I was just thinking about Mina's birthday and we haven't begun planning anything yet" she replies smoothly, ignoring the feeling that Serena knew something was up. It should the in her eyes when she approached.

"I already got her gift but I wonder what type of yummy food Lita will make, mmmmm" Serena says all dreamy with the goofiest look on her face.

"Wow, at that rate, you will be a blimp and drooling all over the place" Raye shakes her head at Serena. In the years that she has known her, she still had the petite figure yet was always eating.

"Aww, well what do you expect Lita does make some amazing food" Serena says all proud of Lita's cooking skills.

"You just eat and eat and eat, hard to believe your here before the others, and besides you always reading my manga's nevermind anything else"

"Hey, Raye, have you no…what? Serena, you're here before us?" Mina asks all startled that this is one of the odd times Serena is early.

"Well, I can be early if I want to and I want to be a better person. I do have to take things serious if am going to be Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo" Serena says proudly. She hadn't told any of her friends that she was trying to change but she was sure they noticed.

*All Sweatdrop*

"That's great, just take it a day at a time and don't rush" LIta says with her biggest smile and walks in between Raye and Serena. She could tell that from their conversation it was getting pretty steamed and was glad to have come when they did or else it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Well, now that we are all here, let's get to business. We can't keep our guard down, and I was thinking that we should get back into training. You never know when an enemy will come. We must always be ready" Raye eyes up ready waiting for an answer. She couldn't tell them about her vision yet.

"Awe, Raye you can't be serious. Nothing hasn't happened, no enemies, can't we just enjoy the peace" Serena pouts while looking at the others for backup on what she said. She enjoyed being carefree and not having to worry about enemies.

"She is right though, I mean it does seem odd, we have always had an enemy but then again it is nice this break" Ami thinks loudly, contemplating on what the next step should be. She never told the girls on her city scans and didn't intend to, well not yet. There was nothing suspicious.

Then the unthinkable happened. All the girls' communicators go off. Eyeing each other and looking surprised. Ami looks to her mini computer to look at the source of the disturbance. Noticing the location being Juuban park. The girls make haste, transforming on the way there. Looking around they notice that the area is pretty quiet for being early in the evening yet. It was very eerie.

"You guys, it looks to be invisible but its energy level is all over my screen, showing up in different places" Ami says while pointing to the direction where an eerie aura is forming around the playground.

"Haha, you think you girls, can do anything" says a female voice from the playground. Hr voice laced with so much hate towards to scouts.

"We are the Sailor Scouts, we don't fear you, show yourself, you coward!" Raye starts yelling back and is eyeing up the area, waiting to attack. She felt an evil presence but it was nothing like they encountered.

"Well now aren't we a bit fiesty. haha, You see, we heard of you, and your all so mighty attitude. HAHAHA, but you haven't the faint idea who we ." Says a female coming out from behind the slide, wearing a revealing red thigh dress with black boots. She had bright orange shoulder length hair and her eyes were bright yellow. On her arms she had many tattoos and a huge ruby on her bracelet. She looked at each scout, mocking their attitudes. All the while she was continually rubbing her ruby, noticing how they all eyed it up.

"Oh you know of us, good for you, then you know its you who will be dusted" Lita starts cracking her knuckles, waiting for an attack. She hated the way this lady thought she could defeat them all.

"Scouts, I am detecting more of them, still invisible. They seem to move all over my screen" Ami relaying the information to the others. She seen numerous numbers and it was bothersome. They came in a big bunch and was just waiting for something.

"HAHA, yes we expected many things of you scouts, like we said we heard of you" The female with the red dress points to two of the invisible creatures at the structure to attack.

Two huge wolverines with orange eyes attack Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. The wolverines had gigantic claws and moved quickly. Taking the scouts off guard, the wolverines attack and lay multiple minor injuries to Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.

Feeling overwhelmed with these wolverines, the scouts manage to injure one wolverine. It was an attempt to try and take one out then the other. Not paying attention to the other wolverine, it teleports to its fallen comrade and decides to hold hands with the wolverine and multiply times 3.

The Scouts all eye each other, seeing that the numbers were now increased. Their faces all blanch from seeing that there are more to defeat. They hadn't expected this.

Well thats chapter two, let me know what you think so far, and yep just edited the first two chapters. Enjoy the resst of this fanfic. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Unthinkable Actions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor moon, Senshi or any characters from the anime.

Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. J

* * *

Chapter three: Unthinkable actions

The scouts are giving there all in taking on these wolverines. Noticing how strong they are for animals, and that each wolverine's attack was similar to one of the scouts. Each of the scouts formulate by taking on an element they can overpower.

"Ok guys, this makes things interesting, they are anticipating all of our attacks." Sailor Venus yells over her shoulder to the others. She nervously starts looking for some sort of weak spot and can't seem to focus under this much pressure.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars takes fires at two wolverines, only to be in shock as they bounce off the attack like nothing. Worriedly looking at the other scouts, they fight harder and are starting to feel overwhelmed.

Mercury doesn't notice the one wolverine coming at her and gets struck with a superior thunder blast attack.

"Mercury!" All the Scouts scream at they see there comrade unconscious on the ground.

"You are so done for" Sailor Jupiter uses her oak evolution attack on the wolverines. One wolverine is unconscious and seeing they have one down, Sailor Moon jumps at the opportunity to take it out.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelling her attack at the wolverine. Seeing it turn to dust along with another wolverine bystander. The Scouts feel they have the advantage and keep attacking.

"Haha, don't think that you won this round Scouts, for you see, we knew this outcome!" says the women in the red dress with the black boots. Revealing herself more she then before, she yells at them "No one can win when battling me, this is just a mere test."

"Take them out now!" Moon yells to everyone, taking notice that Mercury wasn't moving and was losing a lot of blood. Her mind spun as she seen how much blood was all around her comrade.

The two remaining wolverines just laugh and attack the scouts full on. The one wolverine teleports to the fallen scout and teleports off with her.

"NOOOOOOO!" came the yells of the Scouts seeing that they had taken Sailor Mercury.

Feeling angry rise up, the scouts attacked the last wolverine and disintegrated it.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus looked everywhere for their comrade and nothing.

"Return her you negatrash" Sailor Mars yells at the woman in the red dress.

"Call me, Tragikk, and we shall take VERY good care of her, haha" Tragikk says with the most evilest smile on her face. Turning to the other invisible creatures, she nods and looks at every scout with a big grin. "We shall see each other soon, till then…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Four days have passed and still no sign of Sailor Mercury

"You guys, this doesn't look very good. I mean Ami has been gone for four days and the fire can't locate her, I am really worried, what if, what if.." Raye's eyes water as she looks from each person for some sort of answer. Angry rising out of her for giving up so easily but looking around, she sees the pain on everyone's face.

"I can't believe it, one minute we're fighting, next she's gone, gone to I don't know where and who knows what they're doing to her or worse…" Mina looks dejectedly at everyone for some answer. Finally seeing that hope was dimishing, she grips her dress tight. Mad for not protecting her scouts, some leader she was. Thinking very low of herself Mina just starts spacing off, deep in thought about what to do.

"We can't give up, Ami would want us to keep trying or think of some sort of plan. We can't give up, we can't" Lita yells at everyone for losing hope. Never had they felt so hopeless, there best friend was taken and they had no idea what to do to get her back except that Tragikk took her.

"I miss her and she will come back, she has to. Till then we train, now that we know they anticipate our attacks" Serena takes charge and tries to give hope back to the girls. Eyeing each girl, she nods her head to make sure her point is across.

"Wow, you have changed! Where is the old crybaby Serena, Is this some trick?" Raye walks up to Serena with a mocking attitude. Shocked to see how Serena has changed and that she never noticed till lately.

"Not now you guys, Serena does have a point though, we can't be taken off guard like that, we should start training sooner rather than later" Lita encouraging looks at each girl, feeling very excited that they doing something to not be caught off guard.

"Tomorrow we shall start, for now let's rest, we are all going to need it" Raye says before walking back into the shrine.

-Later that evening-

"Darien, I really am worried about Ami, there has been no sign, nothing, tomorrow is an eventful for the girls though, we are stepping things up and training, can't be caught off guard again" Serena says over the phone.

"Well, I have been checking the last few nights for any activity, and nothing. I will continue and search for her. Don't lose hope, ok? Train, for you guys must be ready, I really am proud of you Sere. You have changed so much and yet still the same" Darien says with so much emotion. He was surprised to learn of the new enemy and that they had taken Ami. He was doing a shift at the hospital and helping a patient when he felt Sailor Moon transform that night.

"Don't worry, we have always come out on top and we have each other to get through this" Serena says while looking at the moon. The moon that night looked so peaceful and helped in comforting Serena. It always made her feel at ease, and somehow energized her at the same time.

"Try to rest, tomorrow does sound like an exhausting day. I will continue with my search though, goodnight Sere" Darien ends the phone call after getting an eerie feeling of being watched. Looking around he notices nothing but can't shake the feeling off.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surpise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor moon, Senshi or any characters from the anime.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews LoveInTheBattleField, lala, mymy, Moonprincess998 and Dark Moon Ministry. It means a lot, thank you :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Surprise, Surpise

It was going on a week with no sign of Ami, it was worrying everyone. They had not anticipated she be gone this long or be gone in general but they had hope. After long training sessions, the girls were quite tired. I guess training for hours everyday could do that after not training or fighting for a few months. It was much needed training though and they needed to get Ami back. They needed to get her back. A week without one of their best friends was an awful long time. With no plan on how to pursue the enemy, they were sitting ducks.

-October 22, today the girls all decided to meet up at the arcade to catch up on gossip and of course to see eachother.-

"Mina, your studying?!" Raye yells at her, surprised that the blonde was out of her norm. She had never seen her study this much.

"Well, I do have to keep my smarts up along with my looks haha" Mina looks up at the girls, scratching the back of her head. Nervous for being so blunt and also explaining the sudden change in her behaviour.

"Listen, we have to get going and prepare for another meeting but be early, tonight will be a longer training session" Raye says and winks at the other girls. Little does Mina know, the girls planned a special evening.

After what seem like an eternity of studying Mina reluctantly leaves the arcade and makes her way to the shrine. Thinking how can things were so different, school was out in 3 months and then they will be graduating. Time does fly when you are always busy. But to Mina all she wanted was to go after her dream of becoming an idol. She was deep in thought till she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, you dropped your book" Says Amara surprising Mina.

"Amara, I haven't seen you or Michelle forever. We miss you guys but I got to get going, meeting tonight" Mina says quickly realizing how much time went by since she seen the girls.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you girls about, we will meet you guys there. Oh, no worries, we have just been busy" Amara says enjoying the expression on Mina's face. How she loved talking to the girls, they had were loyal friends and this one reminded her of her princess.

-At the shrine-

"Ok, girls is everything all set, she should be here soon. Decorations check, food check, bestfriends check, well almost all her bestfriends" Raye starts sharing how the final preparations for Mina's surprise birthday bash. It took a lot of secrecy and planning and they managed to pull it off.

"So, everything is ready but I have this feeling that others will come" Lita is quickly Raye and shaking her head at Serena for touching the snacks.

"Oh, come on, one snack won't hurt and besides.." Serena quickly says to defend her actions to both girls but notices that Amara and Michelle are at the door.

"You see, we knew something was planned and decided we should come" Michelle is quick to respond before Amara can. Eyeing Amara, shrugging then smiling to the others.

"Hey you guys, you wouldn't guess who I ran into earlier or I mean.." Mina is cut off as she notices the decorations and everyone in the room, all having smiles on their faces.

"Surprise, Happy birthday Mina!" Everyone in the room exclaim.

There was a heart shaped cake with heart designs and 17 candles. Many little snacks and beverages there for 20 people. Streamers were hanging off the wall and the atmosphere was all for Mina birthday.

"Wow, Oh my god you guys, shouldn't have. I love it, I love it and thank you all so much" says Mina hugging each and every girl there. She was completely taken off guard for the surprise birthday. I mean hey, she forgot it was her birthday. She was more into her work and worrying about the enemy that she forgot.

"Amara, Michelle, I love the jewellery and the card, thank you" Mina looks at both girls with the biggest smile. She loved her bracelet. It had the planets of each scouts on her bracelet. She was very happy but her mood was quickly changed, as she look at the mercury planet on her bracelet. Rolling the planet on her fingers, she sure missed Ami. It was quite different celebrating her birthday not there.

"Don't worry, am sure wherever she is, she wishes to be here" Serena giving her a hug. They all missed Ami and sure it was different but celebrated. Noting that everyone seemed down when they seen Mina play with the mercury planet on her bracelet.

"Hey Mina, can't forget about me, can you?" looking up they see Darien there holding a box for her.

Smiling at Darien, she thanks him for coming and opens his gift. In it was a cute white cat stuffy. Looking around, she was happy that almost all her closest friends were with her.

"You guys, I love this party and I can't believe you did this all behind my back and thank you. I forgot it was my birthday haha" Mina nervously chuckles but gives a heartfelt look to everyone. She was just glad that someone remembered. Her parents forgot as they were out of town as usual but then again it isn't everyday you turn 17.

After opening each gift, and thanking everyone, indulging in so much food and small talk, the group noticed that they had to get to business. The sudden appearance of this new enemy and why they took Ami.

"I had no idea that everyone was going to be here except that a voice told me to be here with a gift and card" Amara and Michelle explain to the group. They had been busy with their lives of music and race car driving that even they were surprised to see the bash.

"Same goes for me, the girls didn't mention this to me either. I also heard a voice saying the same thing, its interesting just to think about it haha" Darien ponders loudly. It was very interesting noticing the two outer scouts received the same message and showed. Something was very wrong but what, he just couldn't figure out yet.

"I am glad to see you all have gathered this fine evening, happy birthday Mina but I have some disturbing news. I can only give little information though and must return to the time gates" Sailor Pluto says appearing out of the dark, walking in to the room. She was watching the little celebration and decided that now was the time to get things out for everyone.

"What can you tell us?" Raye says immediately seeing Trista at the party. It wasn't very often that Sailor Pluto came to the shrine and asked the question everyone was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5: Totally Confused

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor moon, Senshi or any characters from the anime.

* * *

Chapter Five: Totally Confused

Everyone centered their attention to Sailor Pluto, waiting for an answer. It wasn't often that everyone came together especially for a birthday bash. The room was filled with so many mixed emotions and many questions. Amara and Michelle came because a voice told them to. And for their prince to receive the same message, was odd. Everyone waited what seemed like an eternity.

"As you all know a new enemy has come and this one is not like the others. It knows all about each and every one of you. You mustn't underestimate this enemy and be ready. This enemy is not like the others. I shared what I know with you and I must say that you all should be ready for any moment the enemy can attack. For now I must return to the gates and stand watch" With that being said Sailor Pluto left as quickly as she appeared.

Looking deep in thought, everyone contemplated what she meant by that. This was very serious and it also brought on more worry. It knew about each and every one of them.

"That's very disturbing for an enemy to know about each one of us, but we don't know about them" Michelle says finally after a few minutes. She had been pondering about what Sailor Pluto meant and couldn't figure it out. If the enemy knew about them all, then that wasn't good. Shaking her head, she didn't know what to do except worry.

Looking at every person in the room, seeing all the worry and doubt written on everyone's faces. "I know we are all wondering about more information on this enemy and we can't. Central command has never heard of this Tragikk before. Me and artemis can keep looking but in the meantime let's rest up" Luna lets everyone know on her and Artemis' findings so far and she didn't like not having more information. She worried more about it knowing so much yet they knew nothing except that Ami was with them.

-Leaving the shrine-

"Darien, what are you doing after this?" Serena says to Darien, giving him her sweetest smile. She wanted to do something with him, since lately she had been spending so much time training and barely seen him this last week. In all honesty, she just wanted to be near the love of her life, the one who gave her warm feelings throughout her body. Making her feel so different and knowing that he had loved her a previous life.

"I am not too sure yet but you feel like watching a movie with me" Looking into his girlfriend's eyes. Loving how blue her eyes were and the love that shone in them. He loved this girl with every being of his body and soul.

"I would love too perhaps watch titanic, I love that movie and it soooo amazing" she says with so much enthusiasm. Yet the tone of her voice gave away all the worry that she had been hiding. She was worried about this new enemy and the fact that still no sign of Ami. She was at a huge loss and had to try and remain positive.

"Great, Serena I want you to know that with everything going on, don't stress too much and we can get over this" he says while squeezing her hand. Looking into her eyes to let her know that he was quite serious.

"It is just hard sometimes to try and be optimistic. We have been through worse and as long as we have each other am sure we will beat this new enemy and get Ami back" she shot back with the utmost admiration. She admired how she could always rely on Darien to say something to make her feel better.

"Awe, well isn't this just lovely, the couple is being all cute and sweet" Says a girl from behind a tree. She was wearing a deep blue dress that went up to her knees and had on black heels and had matching deep blue make up.

"Who are you? I recognize your voice, Show yourself you coward" Serena says quickly eyeing everywhere. She swear she knew the voice but it also sounded so different.

"Oh, don't you recognize me, ouch that hurts haha, perhaps this will help you remember" out comes walking a girl from behind a tree that was 30 feet away.

"Ami? Is that really you? What happened? Wha." Serena is cut off as she is hit with a shine aqua illusion attack.

"Leave her alone you coward, attacking an unarmed person makes you weak, and she is your friend!" Darien is furious about Serena being attacked. Checking her over, he notices a huge gash on her upper arm and also from her leg to her ankle. It was spilling a lot of blood and from the looks of it, she couldn't stand on her leg.

"Leave her alone you coward, attacking an unarmed person makes you weak, and she is your friend!" Darien is furious about Serena being attacked. Checking her over, he notices a huge gash on her upper arm and also from her leg to her ankle. It was spilling a lot of blood and from the looks of it, she couldn't stand on her leg.

"Well, haha It does not make me a coward for you see, there are two of you and I attacked one not both of you, Prince Endymion," Eyeing up Darien she knew his weaknesses for Tragikk had told her about them two and all the others.

"I will not let you attack innocent people, Ami, you must remember you are also a scout and fight against evil"

"Enough of this chit chat, I just wanted to bring you this present from Tragikk"

Serena was losing so much blood, it hurt a lot. Watching the whole conversation between Darien and Ami, she was on her communicator with the other scouts. "You guys, the park by Darien's, and pronto it's Ami"

"Gifts are not welcome from Tragikk, you can let her know that Ami" Darien spat back, he was upset at how pale Serena was getting. He couldn't tend to her wounds and be vulnerable for an attack.

"hahaha You think I am this Ami? Little man, you must have me mistaken for you see I am Mystique of the Forbidden Kingdom" Mystique looks at Darien with the biggest smile.

"NOOOO! You aren't Mystique, you are my beloved friend and I shall bring you back" Serena stands up all wobbly. Leaning on Darien for support, she looked at Mystique with so much emotion. She was almost to the point of losing consciousness and fought it back. Holding her eternal tier, she quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She could hear multiple steps behind her. Looking back, all the scouts, including Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune were there.

"Ami, it really is you, isn't it?" Sailor Venus pipes up, happy to see that Ami was ok. What worried her was the fact that Ami was wearing such gauntly clothing and looked menacingly at each and every one of them.

"Silly scout, Ami is no more, remember my name, Mystique. Just for that, here is a gift" Mystique yells at all the scouts. Out from the shadows appears two dog like creatures with green eyes. It had porcupine like hair on its back and the saliva was burning through the concrete. The claws were scraping the pavement, anxiously waiting to attack but waited for the command.

"Ami, please, you are not this Mystique. You have to remember the good" Sailor Jupiter pleadingly says at her friend now turned evil. It was hard seeing her best friend as the enemy. Upset to see Ami, this way she looks at the other scouts for support.

"Girls, we must get rid of these foul beasts and deal with Ami." Sailor Saturn grips her glaive. She knew it was hard attacking her friend for she had much experience with that. Looking around, she made sure everyone got the point.

"She is right, WORLD SHAKING" Uranus launches an attack at one of the dog like creatures.

Throughout the area, you can hear multiple attacks from the scouts going to the dog like creatures. It created a large explosion. Waiting for the smoke to clear, the scouts were proud to get rid of the creatures.

"Pitiful scouts, tsk tsk, you should know by know how quick we are haha, these deggons can take a lot" Mystique says unaffected by the attacks.

Everyone looks at the spot where the deggons were and notice they weren't there. Looking around everyone, they finally see them on the other side of Serena and Darien. The deggons were unharmed. Each scout was shocked that their combined attacks did no damage at all. Not knowing what to do, every scout looked at their leader, waiting on what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6: Unsure of the next step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Senshi or any other characters from the anime**

**A/N: **Sorry for updating recently. I do want to try and at least update twice a week. High hopes but for now am busy with school. Just finished a few exams, not all thats left is some major group assignments haha.. I also came to a writer''s block hence me not updating. But here is chapter six

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters: xxNarielxx, cutiwsickle, LoveInTheBattleFieldand Venus5-Gryffindor. Here is chapter six, Read,review and enjoy Chapter Six :)

* * *

Sailor Moon was thinking about what to do next. She knew she had to bring Ami back to the good side but how? She didn't want to risk the scouts getting harmed. Deep down she knew she had to use her crystal

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled shocked to see their fallen leader transform and willing to take on Mystique.

"Don't worry guys, its ok, I got this"

"You seem pretty sure of the outcome haha, yet your comrades can't send a decent attack to myself or the deggons" Looking back at the deggons. Mocking the scouts for their fail at trying to keep the enemy under control.

Each deggon were happy to see a formidable opponent. Fighting with the other scouts just seemed like play to them and Sailor Moon would be a more interesting battle.

"Sailor Moon, don't do it" Tuxedo Mask yells. He knew what she was going to do and worried. Panicking looking at the scouts.

Shining brightly Sailor Moon's crystal shone brightly from her chest. She smiled at her scouts and at Tuxedo Mask. "Have faith"

Mystique was idly watching Sailor Moon, mesmerized at how she looked. Shaking her head and quickly recalling why she was sent. She looks at the deggons "attack and it's not playtime anymore, business!"

The two deggons charge at Sailor Moon. Surprising her at how fast they moved.

Looking around and noticing that the deggons were circling her. Sailor Moon glows and is concentrating all her powers. Summoning on the healing powers. She wanted so bad to bring Ami back but first things first.

"Scouts, please do not worry, I can do this, I promise" Looking at each scout and to Tuxedo mask, making sure they understood her meaning of what she was going to do.

Turning to look at the deggons. A bright warm, white light engulfs the area, scouts, enemies and all.

Moments later, everyone is looking around to notice that the deggons have been taken out by Sailor Moon but they look to the ground. She is unconscious and still bleeding from her wound. they all swarmed to their fallen leader.

"bahaha silly moon girl, you think you may have won this round but think again" Mystique yells to everyone. Taking notice of how Sailor moon still had yet to move.

"good always overcomes evil" Sailor Venus yells. She was outraged by how hurt Sailor moon was. She was disgusted with how Ami was acting and felt like something needed to be done. Looking back at Mystique she then decided that something will happen.

"funny you say that, yet evil always come back. Remember there are always two sides to everything. Evil will always be around haha" She tells the little annoying scout.

"I am sick of this, you hurt Sailor moon and expect nothing to be done after that, think again" Sailor Venus was outraged. Using her love and beauty shock attack, she attacks Mystique off guard.

Not seeing the oncoming attack, it was too late for Mystique to deflect. Taking the attack full on, she holds her arm, which had a big gash.

"Black Aqua shine illusion" Mystique yells, enraged that she got hit.

"Uranus world shaking", "Supreme Thunder crash" Came two attacks for Mystique, surprising her.

Mystique had no time to move and took these attacks on and fell to the ground. She was bleeding profusely from her arm and had two huge gashes on both legs.

"Silly scouts, you think you have won this round, but haha I am still here, while someone is not haha!" Saying this Mystique disappears.

"Scouts, this can't be, this has to work" Tuxedo mask had used so much of his energy attempting to heal Sailor moon. His efforts looked pointless. Sailor moon still lay there, blood all over her body, her hair a mess, her sailor fuku torn, and still no pulse. He was at his breaking point, he was losing hope but he couldn't. He knew she would come back, she had to. Shaking with so much fear and despair, Tuxedo mask continued his efforts.

"You can't leave, you just can't" ,"you said it will be alright, we need you, I need you", " Moonface you have to get up", "Princess, its time to wake up"

All the scouts made attempts to wake their Princess and nothing. Everything looked hopeless at that moment. It been awhile and no movement from her.

Everyone's hopes were slashed when they finally seen Tuxedo mask collapse from using so much energy.

"I can't give up, she said..she said..she..." Tuxedo mask had a hard time talking. Every movement he made, he just wanted to break down. He couldn't lose her, not like this. It couldn't be over like this. Tears finally spilled from his face and he couldn't help it but cry.

He realized right then and there that she wasn't coming back, he wouldn't see her smile once more, he wouldn't hear her laugh.

Each scout seen how the prince was now breaking down and deep down, they knew it. She wasn't coming back. Tears spilled freely from each scout. The hurt they felt was unbearable. They let their princess down, they let the future down and most of them they let themselves down.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune confronted Tuxedo mask. "We mustn't give up hope, we have to keep trying, be strong Prince Endymion"

Seeing the support from these two sailors, it instilled a feeling that he had always had for his princess. The urge to protect her. He summoned up what powers he had and attempted healing her again.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took notice of this new hope and lent their power to him, to assist.

"We can't give up like this, its not supposed to be like this" Sailor Jupiter was shaking. She lost her first bestfriend. Shaking with so much emotion, she looked at the scenario in front of her. Taking notice of the scouts lending their power to Tuxedo mask, she summoned her powers to help him. She knew he needed more powers, and if this was a way, then so be it. She had to continue for Sailor moon, she couldn't give up.

"Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, stop what you are all doing" Came a voice that startled everyone.

Everybody looked to the far side of the park and took notice of Sailor Pluto.

* * *

Well, there's chapter six, R&R! I will try my best to post another chapter within the next few days :)


End file.
